


The World's Goin' Round For You

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Touching, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with Matt touching his face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World's Goin' Round For You

It’s the feel of rough fingers against the stubble on his chin that makes his breath catch. Foggy gets lost in it, lost the way he had been when he realized his roommate was hot and fit and most likely heartbreakingly straight. In this moment, though, with Matt carefully tracing every line of his face, Foggy can forget the rest and pretend. Pretend this isn’t just Matt wanting to see what he looks like, pretend this means just as much to him.

Matt’s fingers trail down his throat and Foggy can’t help the way his breath catches and his pulse races. When Matt speaks it catches him off gaurd, he’s that caught up in saving this situation in vivid detail for his next appointment with his left hand.

“May I?” Matt asks, his breath hot against Foggy’s cheek- when did he get so close?

“What?” Foggy can’t come up with anything more than that, not with Matt’s fingers splayed across burning skin.

“May I kiss you?” Matt says the words slowly, hesitantly, and Foggy can’t help the laugh that bubbles up in his chest. He feels when Matt starts to flinch away, and reaches blindly for him before remembering he can open his eyes again.

“Matt, I- yes. Please? Just, just tell me this isn’t some kind of prank. I don’t- that is-”

He has warning this time, watching Matt lean in.

“Say it, please.” It’s all Foggy can do to keep the distance, but he needs it, needs the words more than he wants to feel those lips against his own.

“I’d never kiss you for a joke.” Matt speaks the words in a rush and that’s all Foggy needs before he stops staying out of reach and closes his eyes to relish the feel of Matt’s lips against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so in love with these damn avocados.


End file.
